


Early Magic [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [20]
Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan tells the Horsemen about learning his first magic trick.<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Magic [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psi_Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831830) by [Psi_Fi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi). 



**Title:** Early Magic  
**Fandom** : Now You See Me  
**Author** : [Psi_Fi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** gen  
**Length:** 9:10  
**Summary:** Dylan tells the Horsemen about learning his first magic trick.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/831830)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20psi_fi/Early%20Magic.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZdUM4eHd5VGI1QTQ/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
